Just a Bite
by Anime-baka
Summary: Mika wonders what it's like to bite and suck blood from a human. Short fluffy drabble.


"Ne, Yuu-chan," Mika closed the book he was reading and glanced at the snoozing boy beside him. The two of them were on the rooftop of their home, waiting for the rest of their family to return.

"Ngh... huh...?" Yuu responded groggily, cracking one eye open.

Mika hovered over Yuu, leaning in closely. "Is it okay if I try something?" the blond boy questioned.

"Wha...?" HEY!" Yuu cried out as Mika's lips descended upon his neck. Mika grabbed his shoulders to keep him pinned to the roof. "C-cut it out, Mika!"

Ignoring Yuu's pleas, Mika softly bit into his skin, sucking ever so gently.

" _Aaah_!" Yuu cried out again, a deep crimson blush spreading across his face. "You—! You _weirdo_! Get off!"

With a final push, Mika finally subsisted, an amused smirk on his face. Yuu sat up and glared at the other boy, rubbing the right side of his neck.

"Geez, what the hell!?" Yuu shouted.

"Well," Mika started slowly, "I was kinda... curious..."

"About...?"

"What it's like... to bite a person like a vampire does..."

"Are you outta your _mind_!?" Yuu looked incredulous and outraged. "Were you really trying to _suck_ my _blood_?!"

Mika shrugged and smiled sweetly, "I didn't really want to hurt you, so I didn't bite _that_ hard."

"Jerk!" Yuu shouted, turning away from the blond boy with his hand still caressing his neck.

A few seconds of silence passed before Mika spoke again.

"Yuu-chan?"

"..."

"Are you still mad?"

Yuu turned around, his face sour and his arms crossed. "Heck yeah, I still am," he grumbled.

Mika frowned and responded softly, "I really am sorry, Yuu-chan. I didn't think you'd get this upset."

Mika reached out to grab Yuu's hand, the one covering his bruise. Yuu scowled and groaned internally. No matter who started the fight, Mika was always the first to apologize. Yuu could never resist Mika's sincere voice, which he found extremely irritating. It was hard to say no to those damn puppy eyes, too!

Yuu sighed and laced his fingers with Mika's. "Alright, alright! I get it. I forgive you."

Mika beamed, and for some reason Yuu felt his heart rate increase _. Wait a minute! What the hell's going on?_ Yuu thought angrily. _Why am I getting so worked up over Mika smiling!?_

"You're the best, Yuu-chan!" Mika exclaimed, tackling Yuu into a hug.

"Ugh, Mika! Cut it out! We're getting too old for this!" Yuu protested, desperately trying to wriggle his way out of Mika's grip.

"No way!" Mika laughed, "Yuu-chan will always be Yuu-chan to me!"

Yuu mumbled under his breath some more, but stopped struggling. He could feel that blush returning to his face, and was glad that—from behind—Mika couldn't see his face.

"Does your neck still hurt?" Mika asked.

"A little. Not really, though," Yuu responded.

 _Chu_.

Mika pecked the reddened skin on Yuu's neck, causing the dark-haired boy to flinch.

"Mi-mi-mika!" Yuu shouted, turning his head to face the other boy better, " _what_ are you _doing_?"

Mika chuckled before answering, "Whenever the little ones get hurt, Akane-chan kisses their wounds. They say kisses help heal wounds faster!"

"You really believe that crap?" Yuu retorted and tried to get out of his best friend's hug again.

"Yup!"

Mika laughed as the two of them wrestled. Mika started tickling Yuu's sides, eliciting guffaws from said boy.

"Mi... ka...! Hahaha!" Yuu yelled, tears forming in his eyes, "stoooop! Aha! You know... I'm ticklish...! _Dammit_!"

"Sooooo, this is where you two have been!"

The two boys froze and turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Akane!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yo!" Akane greeted cheerily, "was I interrupting something, _lover boys_?"

"Shut up!" Yuu elbowed Mika, catching the boy by surprise and finally managing to slip away. Yuu got up and dusted himself off. "You have a weird sense of humor, Akane."

Mika stood up as Akane giggled. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that dinner's gonna be ready soon. Come help set the table!"

Akane turned to leave and headed down the ladder. The two boys stood in awkward silence, Yuu scratching his cheek.

"Well, then..." Yuu turned to face Mika, "shall we go?"

"Mm!" Mika responded happily, the two of them leisurely walking side-by-side.

XxxxX

The following day when Mika awoke, he was surprised yet amused to find a matching bite mark on the left side of his neck.


End file.
